1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bubble-producing devices, and in particular, to a bubble generating device that produces higher-quality bubbles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bubble producing toys are very popular among children who enjoy producing bubbles of different shapes and sizes. Many bubble producing toys have previously been provided. Perhaps the simplest example has a stick with a circular opening or loop at one end, resembling a wand. A film is produced when the loop is dipped into a bubble solution or bubble producing fluid (such as soap) and then removed therefrom.
Other attempts have been made to provide bubble producing toys that offer more variety and amusement. For example, bubble producing devices having a plurality of adjacent loops are provided to produce multiple bubbles. These bubble producing devices can be dipped into bubble solution and exposed to a wind source (e.g., a user blowing air at the loops, or in front of a mechanized fan or other source of air) to generate a plurality of bubbles.
Unfortunately, all of these previously known or available bubble producing devices suffer from the drawback that they do not always consistently produce good and distinct bubbles. For example, some of the bubbles stick or attach to other bubbles. This problem is typically experienced by devices that attempt to produce more than one bubble, and where the bubble solution may cover or coat adjacent surfaces of the loops and shapes that define these multiple bubbles.
Another drawback associated with these previously known or available bubble producing devices is that they often do not effectively produce a large number of bubbles.
Thus, there remains a need to provide devices that can more effectively produce a larger number of high quality bubbles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bubble producing device that produces a large number of bubbles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bubble producing device that produces bubbles of improved quality.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bubble producing device that produces separate and distinct bubbles that are not attached to other bubbles.
The objectives of the present invention are accomplished by providing a bubble producing device that has at least one loop, with each loop having a cylindrical wall having an interior channel, a top edge and a bottom edge. In one embodiment, a flared edge extends at an angle with respect to the cylindrical wall from a portion of the bottom edge. In another embodiment, a connector is attached to the cylindrical wall of each loop at a location that is offset from the top edge of each loop.